


Perfect

by MusicLover6661



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover6661/pseuds/MusicLover6661
Summary: James Barnes didn’t see himself as more than the shell of a man.  He was once a great man, climbing the ranks in the military, he was genuinely happy.  And then it was all taken away from him, ripped from his hands the moment he let go of his life.





	Perfect

James Buchanan Barnes didn't see himself as more than the shell of a man. He was once a great man, climbing the ranks in the military, he was genuinely happy. And then it was all taken away from him, ripped from his hands the moment he let go of his life. He was put through torture no one would ever dream of, made into a machine. He didn't know who he was for years, murdering people without so much as a second glance their way. Women, men, anyone he was forced to kill, it was done. Until a certain face brought back those memories for him. Back to the war when things were easy for him, less violent and torturous. His name slipping through his lips, a name he hadn't heard in so long. He ran away from everyone then, hiding himself from the man who knew his name. Not the mask, the name he had been given by everyone else. No, this was someone who knew him, the real him. 

He ran until he felt as if he would be safe, knowing that they could find him whenever they wanted. He wasn't dumb, he had seen other test subjects try and escape before. They wouldn't make it ten feet before the pullet pierced their skull, the emptiness in their eyes as they were dragged away. Not for James though, no never. He did exactly as he was told, he needed to ensure that he would stay alive long enough. They would put him on ice once they were done with the execution, those were the worst times for James. Waking up from it, only to go back under a few hours later. The toll it was taking on his mental state was stronger than his physical. They didn't care though, not until that man had said his name and messed with the plans. He finally felt free for once, but it was going to be taken away from him before he had the chance to enjoy it.

 

Y/N's P.O.V

Watching Bucky workout was strangely comforting, he would only train with Steve, no one else. Hitting the sandbag as if his life depended on it, and I was sure there was somewhere in his subconscious where it did depend on it. He had been dragged to hell and back more times than one single person should. Of course Steve made sure that he was entirely comfortable before he was let around anyone else. More for Bucky's sake than anyone else. I had only spoken a handful of words to him myself, afraid that I would make him uncomfortable and have him retreat into a state of silence.

“I think that's gonna be it for today, we've been going pretty hard the last few weeks” Steve patted Bucky's shoulder and headed off to the locker room to shower. Bucky didn't make to move at all, his eyes trained on the sandbag in front of him.

He shook his head, the motion causing his hair to flutter over his face as he picked up his water bottle and walked over to the stairs. His eyes locked onto mine, fear was the only thing I could detect in those stormy eyes. Knowing it was better to talk when he felt this low, I simply nodded and headed down to get my own workout in. I expected him to leave without looking back, but he didn't. He plopped down on one of the benches and relaxed into the seat. Maybe he wanted to cool down a little more before he headed up to his room, watching the way he punched the sandbag, I couldn't even imagine.

I started with something simple, stretching to prevent any soreness the next day. I went over to the sandbag that was closer to the locker rooms. Bucky had made his mark on the one across the room, I didn't need to step on any toes. Sweat began to slide down my back and chest with each punch, every kick getting rougher. My knuckle split after the wrapping had torn, that would scar if I continued. Well shit.

“If dames had half the energy you do back in my day” Bucky's voice flitted through the training room, a small smirk on his lips.  
“I'm sure there were some, just harder to find is all” I chuckled and began to gently peel the wrapping away from my hands, it stuck to the skin where it had begun to bleed. Bucky immediately stopped in his steps when he noticed.  
“I had a favor to ask of you” His voice was soft, and I was sure if anyone else were talking I'd of mistook him, the words coming out of his mouth.  
“A favor? What's up?” My interest was piqued, it must be something Steve definitely can't do for him, or else he wouldn't of been talking to me.  
“A friend of mine is getting married, and I'm the best man” He wrung his hands together, the plates of his left arm whirring together as he bit his lower lip gently.  
“Go on” I wanted to assure him I wasn't that scary, that he could trust me even a little bit.  
“Well he wants me to dance with the maid of honor, and I haven't danced in so long that I forgot. And I was wondering if you could maybe help me so I don't look stupid” His eyes were locked on my face again, taking in my reaction.  
“I can definitely do that for you, is there a time that works for you?” I didn't want to rush him, surely he had plenty of time to familiarize himself before the wedding.  
“Today?” His voice heightened in pitch as he bit his lip harder. Oh, he was serious about this.  
“Sure, come up to my room after you've showered” I patted his chest gently as I walked past him towards the elevator.

It felt strange, as if I was doing myself a favor more than Bucky. Surely he hadn't forgotten everything during his time with Hydra. Then again, they worked extremely hard to ensure that he had absolutely no memories of his life before. Maybe it was a good thing it never worked out, that he still had that slight memory of Steve. He was able to be saved once and for all, surrounded by people who would do everything in their power to help him be himself again. And if that meant I had to help him learn how to dance, well then so be it.

I was dressed in a pair of black sweats and an old hockey shirt I had from when I was a teenager. How it still fit was beyond me, but I was too worried about the events of tonight to care. Teach him how to dance, try not to let my little crush get the better of me. Okay that second part might not be as easy, here's to hoping I don't fuck it up entirely!

Bucky knocked softly before walking inside, he was wearing almost the exact same thing as myself, except he wore a baseball shirt instead. I tried not to linger on the team logo for too long before I grabbed the remote to my stereo, turning on a song that was gentle and slow. Start off easy for him.

“So, whose the friend getting married?” I held my hand on his shoulder gently, his right hand clasped tightly with my own.  
“Steve, well he's proposing soon, but he already asked if I'd be his best man” Bucky swallowed thick, his eyes glazing over.  
“Oh wow, I didn't realize he was dating anyone” I blushed as Bucky pressed his body closer to my own, I could feel the heat from his skin soak into my shirt.  
“He's very quiet about his personal life, there's only one other person besides myself that knows about her, but he's so happy” Bucky's smile is infectious, warm and comforting.  
“As long as he's happy” The song shifted into the next, one I wasn't expecting. It was still slow, but from the look in Bucky's eyes, I knew.

It was the one song that Steve said Bucky remembered of his time in the war. Steve had him listen to songs from that era to help him remember anything. It worked at first, until he the memories of his torture came to surface and he was reminded of the monster he once was. I reached for the remote to change the song, Bucky grabbed my wrist and shook his head. As long as he was sure this wouldn't bother him, at least until it was over.

Our first lesson ended sooner than I was hoping for, the cold air of the room clung to my skin where Bucky's warm skin had just been. He promised to come back when Steve wasn't nagging him about working out, and definitely after he finally proposed. He left with a quiet goodbye, whistling as he headed down to his own room. My heart swelled as I realized that Bucky seemed genuinely happy, not hiding behind a mask at all. I wouldn't tell Steve though, the less he knew the better.

~~~ 

6 Months Later

Steve had finally proposed to the woman he had been hiding away from everyone. She was beautiful, seemingly everything that Steve would want in a woman. Bucky's nerves were on edge now as the date grew closer. He was afraid of stepping on the maid of honor's toes or accidentally kicking her while they were dancing together. I assured him that none of that would happen, he had learned a lot in our time together.

It wasn't until the night before that Bucky confided in me how terrified he truly was, how he was nervous everyone would expect him to find someone to settle down with, he didn't want that right now. He was worried about being controlled again, becoming the weapon he had once been. It took a lot to finally convince him he'd be fine, he just needed to take a deep breath and relax.

“Trust me, you are going to do just fine, and no one will bug you about getting married” I held my hand on his cheek and smiled softly, our eyes focused solely on one another.  
“What if they do? I can't throw myself back into the dating world with, this” He gestured towards his metal arm with disdain, I knew how much he hated it at times.  
“Then you find me, and we'll ignore everyone together, deal?” His eyes gave away how he truly felt, he was still nervous.  
“Yes” He nodded and pulled my body closer, the tips of our noses gently touching. 

His eyes closed before he let out a short breath, pulling in a deep lung full of air. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled. There were no nerves in him anymore, he was ready to dance with the maid of honor and ignore anyone's stupid questions.

The ceremony had been beautiful, pillars full of relatives, friends, dates brought along by their significant other. I held the bouquet tight as I watched Steve recite his vows, Bucky hadn't looked away from me almost the entire time. And I was sure if no one else was in the room his jaw would've dropped open. The priest announced them husband and wife, and they were soon locked into a passionate kiss, laughing as they pulled away. 

I slipped my arm through Bucky's as he lead us out to where the limo was waiting. He still hadn't spoken a word, not even during photos, or when we had a moment alone. It was worrying at first, but then I remembered how the man handled shock and other emotions. So I knew that he would come around eventually.

“The bride and groom have asked that their wedding party join them on the dance floor, so let's get everyone over here” The DJ announced over the speakers.

Bucky held my waist close to his own, the dresses thin material didn't keep me warm at all, but being pressed against Buck? It was pure heaven. The way our bodies moved together slowly, stealing glances at one another. He wanted to talk, to ask if I had known the entire time they were together, if I knew I would be chosen for the maid of honor. The truth was I didn't, not until she knocked on my door nearly in tears because she was afraid she wouldn't have any friends willing to do it.

The song ended much quicker than I had been hoping for, the warmth of his body leaving me once again. And for most of the night he wasn't able to talk to me. Whether it was because we were eating, or Steve had dragged him off somewhere. Never a dull moment with that man, that's for sure.

“This next song was requested by James for the lovely Y/N” The DJ turned the song on and cheeks erupted in a deep blush.  
“Oh, Buck” I knew I was going to cry the moment his arms wrapped around my waist, it was exactly how I'd felt about him for so long.

I didn't have to be afraid of my feelings then, Bucky felt the same way for me. And frankly I didn't care if people were angry with me for becoming close with someone so dangerous. He had proven to everyone more than once that he was a changed man. And I trusted him entirely.

“Darling, you do look perfect tonight” His words were soft and slow, a smile on his lips.  
“And to think, this was all because you were afraid you'd step on my toes” I pressed my lips gently against his. They were so soft, and warm.  
“I'm glad I never did” Bucky was the first to pull out of the kiss, though he couldn't hide the love high smile that was plastered on his face.

Even if we hadn't expected it, the night was simply, perfect.


End file.
